


Collections of The Legends of Aritania

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Ficlet Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Aritania, a world given life by the Gods Phanes, the God of Life and Creation, and Thanatos, the God of Death and Chaos,... or is it? Welcome to stories from my homebrew world of my first ever campaign I've hosted and enjoy learning of the lore of my world as well as seeing glimpses of adventures my players go through.





	Collections of The Legends of Aritania

**Author's Note:**

> The birth of my Elder God; Kismet, and the beginnings of Aritania.

A dark black void of nothingness...and within a pool of inky night is a very, very dim light. So dim it is nearly lost within the darkness of this nothingness. Yet, as it lingers, its glow brightens and grows hotter till it bursts. From the light erupts a figure; a humanoid. Body pale and nude, glowing against this darkness that threatens to engulf it. It’s hair is soft and short, perfectly outlining its pale face with snow white locks. A few strands form and hang over the right side of pale white lashes. Smooth lips part slightly, showing white teeth, but then...as this newborn being seems to be taking its first breath, black tendrils attack it.

It fights, struggling, but it is consumed, dragged into dark pits of nothingness...or so it seems. It is some time before it bursts free once more, gritted teeth showing sharp canines...and then its eyes open. Stark, beautiful neon blue pupils cast against black sclera are opened and stand out against heavenly features. A cry of rage and fury as it fights erupts from its lips and a shockwave of blue electricity lashes out at the void as it refuses to be claimed.

Black shadows lap at glowing skin, the humanoid clawing at them with sharp white nails, but it sticks to it like a thick sludge. It climbs along its body, sticking and swallowing its light. It fights harder and it climbs along its arms, leaving behind black and blue muck. It curls in on itself in defense, eyes wide and searching for something, anything as it is dragged into inky depths for a final time.

  
  


\---

  
  


It knows not the time that has passed within this void for it does not know the concept of it. It only knows it has changed. The heavenly light dimmed and dull as the void feeds on what it has taken. It can only wait, body morphed and changed by this unholy place of darkness. However...its eyes as they look into this nothingness...it sees something different after waiting for so long to be simply consumed. Another light that is blue, shining brightly. It lashes out against the darkness, fighting like it had at the start, but it does not falter or fail. It seems almost as if the darkness recedes away from it, wanting it, but unable to consume or get close. 

The humanoid’s eyes widen and the fight returns to it. Black and tinted neon claws slashing at darkness as it fights to swim to this light. The void resists, trying to hold it again, but it will not be tamed this time. Black feathered wings dripping with the sludge burst from its back and it manages to free itself from the pools of darkness. In a singular flap of the wings, it rushes towards this blue light as the darkness gives chase. It seems as though it will consume it again, force it into submission once more as its fingers reach for this power. 

It grows dark again...and then the humanoid erupts in blue light and electricity, the shadows receding away from this being. A grin crosses its lips, a form finally becoming and befitting it.  A male ...that is what it is, its mind free of the hold of this place he now knows as The Void. He has no name, he has no one else except him, but this power...this power is strong. He names this power The Awakening. A power he knows can shape what he calls Destiny and allow him to create his own Fate. He will shape his own creations with Awakening and birth a new world of his own creation. He finds it only fitting to name himself Kismet, for he is Fate and Destiny’s creator. As he looks at the receding and cowering shadows of The Void, he cannot wait to show this place what it is like to be around something that has been freed and cannot be tamed again.


End file.
